Sorpresa
by elianna.cullen
Summary: Los chicos se comportan de forma extraña cuando ven a Esme, y ella está angustiada. Carlisle sólo la consuela, asegurándole que todo está bien. Llega el gran día, y Esme se entera de todo. Es una sorpresa, una gran sorpresa para ella. Carlisle/Esme.
1. ¿Qué está pasando?

Los personajes aquí presentados pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Stephenie Meyer. Mía, sólo la idea de la _sorpresa_.

Es un obsequio para mi querida amiga VvGs67… Tiene una historia genial, pasen a leerla! Se llama "Un Angel en la Tierra"

Por cierto, tengo que decirle a alguien… Ya tengo mi libro de **Amanecer**!! Yaaay!

Bueno, ya saben, disfruten la historia. Será algo corta.

--

**Esme POV**

Esa semana todos habían estado actuando extraños conmigo. Alice apenas me veía, y comenzaba a dar saltitos y sus ojos brillaban cargado de emoción. Jasper se acercaba irradiando la emoción que percibía de Alice, me sonreía también, enviando una ola de serenidad, y se alejaba con Alice en brazos, susurrándole con ternura.

-Contrólate, cariño.

Emmett me veía, y su expresión denotaba que estaba a punto de explotar en risas. Rosalie lo miraba, advirtiéndole, luego me sonreía dulcemente, y llevaba a Emmett al garaje o a la recámara.

-Emmett, si lo arruinas… - oía su dulce voz amenazante.

Bella me sonreía tiernamente, y abrazaba a Edward. Mi hijo, leyendo mis pensamientos, solo me decía.

-No te preocupes, mamá. Ya te enterarás… - me guiñaba el ojo, y se iban al cuarto de el o a la casa de Bella.

Carlisle, por su parte, actuaba lo mas normal posible, aunque lo notaba un poco nervioso. De cuando en cuando lanzaba una mirada de advertencia a los chicos.

-¿Qué es lo que se traen los chicos conmigo? – le dije cierta noche de esa semana mientras me acurrucaba en sus brazos.

-No lo se, querida – me acariciaba el cabello-. Pero sea lo que sea, ya veras que se le pasa pronto.

Fruncí el ceño con pesar.

-Es que me ponen… - busqué la palabra adecuada -, ansiosa con tantas miraditas y sonrisitas.

Carlisle se rio y me beso la frente.

-No te preocupes, amor. Relájate – y eso hice.

Nos quedamos toda la noche en cama, abrazados, viendo por la ventana como llegaba el amanecer.

Al llegar el sábado, en la mañana, Carlisle se alistó y se dirigió a su auto para irse al hospital, no sin antes despedirse de mi con un beso y un abrazo.

-Nos vemos mas tarde. Hoy llegare un poco mas temprano - me comento y yo suspire aliviada. Con Carlisle aquí, podría no fijarme mucho en los chicos… Me concentraría sólo en el, y no habría risitas y miraditas acosándome. Escuche a Edward reírse en su alcoba-. Y por favor, hazle caso a Alice hoy, ¿si?

Lo mire perpleja. El sonrió y lo comprendí todo.

-¡TU! – le puse mi dedo en el pecho -. ¡Tú has sido parte de esto! – Edward (y los demás) estallaron en risas. Carlisle luchaba por estar sereno. Yo estaba jadeando, en busca del aire que no necesitaba, tratando de calmar mi molestia.

-Lo siento, querida – me abrazó, y aunque no quería ceder, no rechacé su abrazo -. Es una sorpresa… Se que te gustará mucho…

-¡Por supuesto! – interrumpió Alice desde su guardarropa.

-…Pero tienes que confiar en mi. Y en Alice. ¿De acuerdo? – inclino su rostro y puso su frente junto a la mía. Suspiré. Jasper envió una ola de calma muy oportuna.

-Claro. Aquí te espero.

Me dio un dulce beso en los labios y se fue. Me dirigí a la sala.

-¿Chicos? – los llamé, y ahí estaban los cinco. Abrí la boca para hablar.

-Lo sentimos, mamá – se disculpó Edward -. Pero Carlisle nos pidió guardar el secreto.

-Aunque algunos no se comportaron de acurdo a lo que se esperaba – Rosalie miro a Emmett y a Alice entre cerrando los ojos.

-¡¡Mamá, te aseguro que te va a encantar!! – exclamo Alice.

"_¿Alguna pista?"_ Pensé.

-No, mamá, no podemos' negó Edward.

'Pero tienes que hacer lo que te digamos, ok?- Alice me miró expectante. Los miré. Todos sonreían con complicidad. Jasper también me obsequió una sonrisa de disculpa. Asentí.

-Está bien.

Alice saltó de su asiento y empezó a agitar los brazos como un controlador vial.

-Ok, Operación Sorpresa acaba de iniciar. Fase Uno comienza. Emmett, Jasper, cubran todos los espejos y superficies reflejantes; Edward, toca música relajante y alegre. Cuando Jasper termine, nos ayudará calmándonos. Rosalie, equipo de belleza en el cuartel general, es decir, mi habitación. Emmett, cuando termines, saldrás a buscar lo que está en la lista que dejé en tu cuarto. ¿Entendido?

-Entendido- los chicos hicieron saludos militares y se dispusieron a obedecer las órdenes. Alice me condujo a su recámara, y Rosalie ya tenía el espejo cubierto y el tocador con artefactos para el arreglo de mi cabello.

-Mamá- habló Alice-, es necesario…- se arrepintió-. Es decir, no lo necesitas, eres linda, pero lo necesitamos para completar la sorpresa- yo la miré entrecerrando los ojos, y vi a Rosalie, suplicándole.

-Confía en mí, yo te protegeré- me aseguró.

Tomé un baño de tina que me prepararon las chicas, y me lavaron el cabello a conciencia con un shampoo de esencia de jazmín. Quedé impregnada con el delicioso aroma.

De nuevo en la habitación, Alice me pidió que cerrara los ojos mientras me vestían. Oí a Edward tocando Claro de Luna, y Jasper platicando con él sobre música. Emmett al parecer ya se había ido a buscar lo que Alice le pidió.

Las chicas no me permitieron ver mi atuendo, ya que me cubrieron con una capa de las que usan los estilistas, y empezaron a trabajar en mi cabello. Alice detenía, Rosalie cepillaba; Alice giraba los rizos, Rosalie los sujetaba con pasadores.

-¿Puedo ver?- pregunté-

-No, lo siento- sonrió Alice.

Al fin terminaron y me miraron, como observando una escultura en un museo.

-Has quedado muy linda, mamá- me aseguró Rosalie.

-Una obra de arte…- comentó Alice, y chocó la palma con Rosalie.

-Ahora sé cómo se siente Bella cuando la toman como Barbie Bella…- murmuré. Ambas rieron. Abajo también los chicos rieron.

Escuché llegar a Emmett.

-Alice?- dijo en voz alta-. Rose, bebé?

Rosalie se disculpó y salió de la habitación.

-Cariño, los amo- le susurré-, pero estoy a punto de explotar de ansiedad…- Alice rodó los ojos, y sentí una oleada de tranquilidad. _Jasper_-. En estos momentos, ni aún eso me tranquiliza, cariño- hablé en voz alta, y escuché risitas en la sala.

-Mamá- Alice puso su carita de culpa… "fingida"-. Quiero que sepas que me muero de ganas por decirte, pero no debo. Si quiero que salga perfecto, y que seas feliz cómo lo he visto- se tocó la sien-, tiene que ser así.

-Está bien- por fin me rendí, y accedí a obedecerla… bueno, obedecerlos sin rechistar.

-Ya era hora- me dijo Edward. Me volteé, y los vi en la entrada de la recámara.

-Te ves linda…- comentó Jasper-, aún con esa capa puesta- sonrió.

-Wow, mamá!- exclamó Emmett-, estás….- Edward lo interrumpió, dándole un codazo.

-Te ves muy bien- Edward hizo la sonrisa torcida que tanto amaba Bella.

-Gracias chicos. Son muy amables- bajé la vista.

-Ok, ok- Alice batió las palmas, atrayendo nuestra atención-. Carlisle llegará en una hora con dos minutos, y aún no terminamos- miré el reloj. "Vaya". Habían pasado cuatro horas, y ni siquiera sentí el paso del tiempo-. Edward, entretén a Esme en tu habitación. No dejes que se vea- lo miró fijamente. Edward sonrió y asintió. Alice miró a los demás'. El resto, tenemos que arreglar ahora la casa…

-Mi casa- puse cara de espanto.

-No pasará nada, mamá- Rosalie me palmeó el hombro y volteó con Emmett-, verdad Emmett?- el aludido asintió frenéticamente.

-Ok, Fase Uno completa, Fase Dos comienza- culminó Alice.

-Bien Edward- me levanté y me dirigí a mi hijo-, vamos a platicar de Bella- caminamos a su habitación. Sonreí al ver la cama. Recordé el día en que la compró… y la burla que le hizo Emmett. Me encontré riendo, y Edward también.

Encendió el estéreo y los acordes de la guitarra de Jasper sonaron en el cuarto. Habían grabado el disco el otoño pasado, cuando Edward grabó el su disco para el cumpleaños de Bella.

Edward y yo nos enfrascamos en una conversación sobre la boda que planeaba entre él y Bella. Él aún no se lo pedía, y quería mi opinión acerca de cómo decírselo… y aún más importante, cómo decírselo a Charlie. Se oyó cristal estrellándose en el piso.

-Oops!- se disculpó Emmett. _"No mi jarrón, no mi jarrón…"_ repetí en mi mente. Se oyó un golpe y Emmett gimió.

-Lo siento – Edward me miró apenado-, pero asi es.

-En serio, Esme –Emmett hablaba sofocado-, lo siento mucho. Te prometo ir con Alice a comprarte uno nuevo, igual o más lindo.

-Wow! Londres, te veré pronto- suspiró Alice.

Intenté tranquilizarme y seguí platicando con Edward.

-Ya viene…-dijo de pronto Edward y salió. Rosalie fue por mi.

-Es lo último, lo prometo- me tomó de la mano y me condujo al "cuartel general". Me calzó unas zapatillas de los años 30's de color morado. _"Oh"._

Carlisle al fin llegó. Entró a la casa.

-¡Chicos!- saludó-. Han hecho un estupendo trabajo. Gracias- casi lo podía ver sonreír.

-No, aún no puedes verla- le advirtió Edward.

-Hasta que yo te diga- señaló Alice.

-Ok- aceptó mi esposo-. ¿Estás bien?

-Claro- respondí.

-Te veo en un momento- oí que entraba a nuestra habitación.

-Se va a cambiar- me confió Rosalie, quien me dio los últimos toques. Alguien entró a la habitación.

-Ahora si, mamá – Alice descubrió el espejo-, puedes verte.

Me reí.

Si que habían hecho una obra maestra. Me vi a mi misma más de 70 años atrás. Vestía un hermoso vestido morado de seda. Se ajustaba a mi talle, y a partir de la cintura se ensanchaba, viéndose una falda amplia y suelta. Los tirantes eran anchos y estaban caídos, dejando mis hombros descubiertos. En el pecho tenia un detalle de flores blancas. Mi cabello estaba arreglado en rizos sujetos con pasadores enfrente, y el cabello suelto de atrás tenia las puntas rizadas hacia adentro.

-Y ahora entiendo cómo se siente Bella al verse en el espejo…-susurré. Ellas sonrieron.

-Mamá- comenzó Alice-, ahora te voy a cubrir los ojos y te conduciré a las escaleras. La casa aún es sorpresa.

No podía esperar a ver mi sorpresa. Y a Carlisle.

-Vamos- les tomé las manos, y yo misma cerré los ojos. Caminé y pronto nos detuvimos.

-Cuando llegue a tres- me dijo al oído Rosalie-, puedes abrir los ojos- me soltaron-. Uno…. Dos….

-Tres- abrí los ojos y vi a Carlisle delante de mi. Estaba vestido con un elegante esmoquin blanco, también de aquella época. Sonreímos. Él me tomó la mano galantemente y la besó.

--

¿Qué les pareció? Espero sus reviews!!


	2. Baile

Los personajes aquí presentados pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Stephenie Meyer. Mía, sólo la idea de la _sorpresa_.

Es un obsequio para mi querida amiga VvGs67… Tiene una historia genial, pasen a leerla! Se llama "Un Angel en la Tierra"

Por cierto, ¿quién ya leyó Amanecer? ¿Qué les pareció? ¡¡A mi me encantó!!

--

_**Carlisle POV**_

Últimamente había estado muy ocupado en el hospital, y en general, desde que habíamos vuelto a Forks. Todo el asunto de Bella, Jasper, Edward, los Vulturis, y la insistencia de Bella e ser uno de nosotros, era tal que todos estábamos distraídos, y yo, al ser el _"patriarca"_ (aunque me gustaba más denominarme el padre), me preocupaba más por el bienestar de mi familia. Sí, sé que son sólo excusas, pero debido a eso, había descuidado un tanto a Esme, mi amada.

Así que decidí prepárale una sorpresa. Cualquier pretexto sería adecuado, y que mejor qué celebrar nuestro aniversario. En el verano cumpliríamos 96 años de habernos conocido cuando la atendí por aquella pierna lastimada; 86 años de cuando la vi agonizante en el hospital y decidí salvarla de la muerte, y 76 años de cuando me dio el sí en una pequeña iglesia de Minnesota.

Edward se dio cuenta de inmediato al leer mis pensamientos y se ofreció a ayudar. Luego Alice vio lo que planeábamos hacer y empezó a dar ideas a diestra y siniestra. Jasper sintió el gran entusiasmo de Alice, y lo dejó transmitir a Emmett y Rosalie. Al fin todos se enteraron (incluso Bella), y aportaron ideas, sugerencias e imaginación. Y entonces, el plan estaba hecho. Sólo faltaba que llegara el día y que los chicos guardaran silencio, lo cual hicieron, pero se olvidaron de también esconder el entusiasmo. Esme llegó a sospechar que algo se traían ellos (nunca me relacionó a mi), aunque no se enteró bien hasta el día. En gran día. Lo supo antes de irme al hospital.

La mañana la había pasado en el hospital sólo matando el tiempo, mientras los chicos preparaban la casa y alistaban a Esme. Según Alice, nos teníamos que atener a lo que decían sus visiones, pero esperaba que fueran muy precisas respecto al clima, el cual jugaría un lugar muy importante en nuestro día, y más si en Forks estábamos.

Cuando llegué a casa, todo estaba casi listo.

-¡Chicos! Han hecho un estupendo trabajo. ¡Gracias!- y lo decía en serio. Habían acomodado los muebles en la sala de forma que quedó un gran espacio para bailar, el piano de Edward permaneció en su tarima, pero con unos preciosos arreglos de rosas blancas y rojas. También alrededor de la habitación había flores de todo tipo, de todas las que a Esme le encantaba cuidar en su jardín, y sobresalían las orquídeas, sus favoritas.

"_Me muero por ve a Esme… ¿Cómo se verá? ¿Qué expresión pondrá al ver esto? Quiero verla…"_ pensé.

-No, aún no puedes verla- me dijo mi hijo lector de mentes.

Hice un gesto de impaciencia.

-Hasta que yo te diga- señaló Alice.

-Ok- repuse. Me había ido hacía 5 horas, ¿y aún no estaba lista? ¿Y qué de la velocidad vampírica? ¿Qué tanto habían hecho las chicas con ella?- ¿Estás bien, cielo?-pregunté, volteando hacia la habitación donde supuse que estaba Esme.

-Claro- su voz se oía emocionada. ¡Rayos! Me apronté a la habitación a cambiarme de ropa.

-Te veo en un momento- estaba impaciente.

En la cama estaba el esmoquin blanco que Alice me había dicho. Gracias a las visiones de mi hija, me quedó perfecto. Terminé de alistarme, y me vi en el espejo. _"Vaya… Carlisle, hasta parece que te vas a casar…" _pensé, y me reí. Nada más lejos de la realidad.

Salí de la habitación y fui a encontrar a Rosalie y a Esme, con los ojos cerrados, al pie de las escaleras. Esme se veía preciosa con ese vestido púrpura. Si, definitivamente esto estaba quedando perfecto. Hoy no era el año 2007, eran los años 30's.

Alice aprovechó que salí de la habitación, y entró a revisar que no hubiera desorganizado o movido algo.

-Uno… Dos…- Rosalie me guiñó el ojo y junto con Alice se fue al garaje.

-Tres- susurré cuando me encontré frente a ella. Esme abrió sus ojos, mirándome de esa forma que amaba. Sonreímos y le tomé la mano, besándosela. Se oyó el motor del Volvo de Edward y del convertible de Rosalie. Habían quedado en ir por Bella y pasar el día en Port Angeles. _"Cuídense… y lleguen tarde"_ los despedí con el pensamiento. Edward lo tradujo, supongo, ya que se oyeron sus risas a lo lejos.

-Carlisle…-empezó a decir Esme, pero puse un dedo sobre sus suaves labios.

-Mi amor, esta es una sorpresa que me ayudaron a hacer los chicos- le expliqué. Ella me miraba atentamente-, ya que te debo una disculpa… una gran disculpa. Verás, he estado muy preocupado con otros asuntos, y te he descuidado algo. Por favor, perdóname –la miré apenado. Era verdad, sentía muchísimo ese descuido mío.

-Oh, Carlisle, mi vida… -su voz estaba cargada de emoción. Me abrazó-. Yo te entiendo, y no te culpo de nada- sonreí ampliamente, y la aparté un poco de mi, lo suficiente para ver su angelical rostro.

-Bueno, pero además hay otro asunto- titubeé. Ella frunció el ceño, confusa-. Debería decir tres en uno: es nuestro aniversario, cariño. Hace 96 años de atendí cuando te caíste del árbol, hace 86 años te encontré en el hospital y te llevé conmigo, y hace 76 años te casaste por primera vez conmigo. Así que –me incliné hacia ella, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos- feliz aniversario, luz de mi vida- le sonreí. Esme estaba sorprendida. Tenía sus labios abiertos, y su mirada indicaba que si pudiera llorar, lo estaría haciendo en este instante. Se arrojó a mis brazos, y luego me besó. Ella sollozaba, muy emocionada. Yo estaba contento…. Feliz.

-Y dices que tu eras el que me descuidó –me dijo cuando la aprisioné en mi pecho-… Yo estaba tan distraída que ni por la mente me pasó la fecha… Lo siento.

-Ay, cariño. Hagamos un trato: basta de disculpas. Vamos a celebrar, ¿qué dices?- la tomé de la barbilla y alcé su rostro hacia mi.

-Trato hecho- asintió. Entonces me alejé un paso de ella, y le hice una reverencia, extendiendo mi mano hacia ella.

-Mi querida dama, ¿me concede el honor de bailar con usted?- ella tomó mi mano.

-Por supuesto, gentil caballero mío- bajamos las escaleras y llegamos a la sala.

-¡Oh por Dios!- exclamó Esme al ver los cambios y la ambientación. _"Bien por ti, querida Alice"_ pensé-. ¡Es precioso!

Soltó mi mano y se paseó por la habitación, aspirando el aroma de las flores. Yo aproveché para activar el cerrado automático de las ventanas, ya que aunque no estaba el sol, había suficiente iluminación a través del cielo nublado, y ahora no la requería. La habitación quedo a oscuras, y regulé la intensidad de la luz, dejándola en una tenue (y romántica) iluminación. Encendí también el equipo de sonido que prometió Alice, llenando la habitación con música de Louis Armstrong, Glenn Miller y Duke Ellington.

Me acerqué a Esme, quien aun contemplaba todo sorprendida. Se encontraba aspirando el aroma de las orquídeas. Me acerqué a su cuello y le susurré.

-En este momento, el jazmin es mi fragancia favorita- Esme olía completamente a esa pequeña flor. La tomé por la cintura, y nos dirigimos al centro de "la pista de baile". Comenzamos a bailar. La elección de música por parte de Edward fue maravillosa. Le debía una a mi hijo.

Hacia bastante que no me divertía tanto. Hacia bastante que no veía así de contenta a Esme. La alegría hacía brillar sus hermosos ojos dorados. Y su rostro, ese corazón níveo enmarcado por cabellos de color caramelo que había capturado por completo mi frio y paralizado órgano desde la primera vez que la vi, resplandecía por su bella sonrisa.

Cantamos algunas canciones, y bailamos y bailamos hasta que el playlist llegó a su fin.

-Mi amor, esto fue maravilloso –me abrazó.

-¿Y quién dijo que hemos terminado?

-Oh, ¿hay mas?

-Por supuesto –la conduje al banco del piano, y nos sentamos-. Falta bastante –comencé a mover mis manos a través del teclado, presionando las teclas, y envolviendo el ambiente con la melodía que le había compuesto a Esme 70 años atrás. Edward me había ayudado, y con mis estudios de música pude crear una canción que si bien no era la mejor del mundo para los demás, a través de ella transmitía todo mi amor por Esme. No era Edward ni Rosalie al piano, y lo cierto es que no practicaba mucho, pero supe defenderme bastante bien, y la mirada de Esme me tenia atrapado. Esa canción la toqué con el corazón. Cuando la acabé, esme tomó mis manos y las apretó contra su pecho.

-Carlisle, la has tocado de maravilla… Nunca la había oído así antes –si hubiera sido humana, las lágrimas estuvieran surcando sus mejillas.

-Es que hoy es una ocasión especial… -me acerqué a ella y le besé la frente.

Continué tocando el piano, siguiendo las notas de unas partituras que había dejado Edward, y de nuevo, cantando una que otra canción. En ocasiones, por la risa, tocaba una tecla mal, y más risa nos daba.

Pasado algún tiempo miré el reloj. Era hora.

Abrí las ventanas de nuevo, y ahí estaba el sol. Gracias a Dios las visiones de Alice habían sido acertadas.

-El sol… los chicos… -una pequeña arruga surcó la frente de Esme. Se veía adorable cuando se preocupaba de esa forma por sus retoños.

Tomé su mano y la apreté suavemente.

-Ellos están bien, cielo. Alice predijo que aquí en Forks tendríamos un soleado atardecer, pero en Port Angeles seguiría nublado…

-Oh- suspiró aliviada. Yo le sonreí.

-Vamos, es hora de irnos…- avancé, trayéndola conmigo, hacia el garaje. Subimos al Jeep de Emmett.

-¿A dónde nos dirigimos?- preguntó entusiasmada.

-Mi cielo, es parte de la sorpresa –le rocé el pómulo con el dorso de mi mano. De haber sido humana, seguro se hubiera ruborizado, aunque no tanto como Bella, la "pequeña tomate". Pero aun así, amaba su pálida piel de mármol.

No hizo mas preguntas. Se dedicó a mirar el paisaje. Por el vidrio vi su reflejo, frunciendo el ceño, sin duda, tratando de adivinar a dónde nos dirigíamos.

Avanzamos por el bosque, por un sendero cubierto totalmente por el follaje de los arboles, impidiéndonos ver la luz del sol. Y entonces vi el árbol que me dijo Edward, junto a la gran roca. Enseguida pude verlo.

-Mi amor… -la miré. Ella sonrió-. Vamos.

Salí del auto y rodeé el Jeep para abrirle la puerta y ayudarla a bajar. Tomados de la mano avanzamos. Ella estaba emocionadísima. Hacía mucho que no hacíamos esto.

--

**Ok, ya saben…. Dejad sus reviews, y contadme que les está pareciéndola historia…**

**Saludos!**


	3. A la luz de la luna

Los personajes aquí presentados pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Stephenie Meyer. Mía, sólo la idea de la _sorpresa_.

Es un obsequio para mi querida amiga VvGs67… Ahora tiene una nueva historia, muy linda. Pasen a leerla! Se llama "L'amour dans l'école de médecine"

Un gran saludo a los que dejaron reviews. Gracias por su apoyo. Y muy en especial a lecaosma… A ti te dedico este capitulo.

--

Entramos al prado, un pequeño valle despeja de arboles, en medio del bosque, donde la luz del sol fluía libremente. Al estar en contacto con los cálidos rayos del astro rey, la piel de Esme comenzó a lanzar destellos. Su piel brillaba, al igual que la mía. Pero en ese instante, al ver a Esme refulgiendo, dando vueltas con los brazos extendidos, su vestido y cabello ondeando al leve viento, sus ojos cerrados y sus labios con una sonrisa, me pareció la criatura más hermosa del planeta. Y daba más que gracias a Dios por permitirme tenerla a mi lado, y por permitir que ella me amara.

-Mi amor… -me llamó-, ven…

Me tomó de las manos y seguimos girando, bailando, al ritmo de la música del corazón.

-Esme, te ves hermosa cuando estás alegre… contenta- le comenté mientras le daba una vuelta.

-Tú también, mi cielo- me dio un rápido beso en los labios.

-¿Te estás divirtiendo?

-¿Bromeas? Carlisle, es uno de los mejores días de mi vida…

-¿Sólo de los mejores? –fingí estar decepcionado. Bueno, si , lo estaba un poquito. Había sido magnífico hasta ahora, y ¿sólo era de los mejores?

-Por supuesto. Antes están el día que te conocí, las veces que nos hemos casado…

-¡Oh, mi vida!... –exclamé y la abracé, besándole el cabello.

Nos quedamos ahí, abrazados, meciéndonos suavemente.

-Amor…-susurró-, vamos a acostarnos a ver el atardeceré, ¿si?

-Tus deseos son órdenes, cariño –la solté y me quité el saco. Lo extendí sobre el pasto-. Acuéstate aquí, cielo.

Esme se recostó sobre él, extendiendo sus brazos, con las palmas hacia arriba, junto a su costado. Su cabello quedó recogido debajo de su cabeza. Me quedé observándola, viendo cómo los últimos rayos del día arrancaban delicados destellos de su piel.

-Carlisle…- su dulce voz me sacó de mis cavilaciones. La miré y estaba palmeando el lugar a su lado.

Me arremangué la camisa hasta los codos, y me acosté a su lado.

-Te ves muy guapo, ¿ya te lo había dicho?

-No, cielo –negué dulcemente-, ¿y yo ya te lo dije?

-Si –sonrió y bajó la vista. Inmediatamente me vio de nuevo-. Sin embargo, a ti te falta algo.

-¿Si?

-Si- se sentó y se inclinó sobre mí. Con sus suaves manos me desató el moño del cuello y desabrochó tres botones de mi camisa. La abrió, y me besó la frente. Luego se recostó de nuevo-. Así está mejor.

Yo me quedé sin aire. _"Oh, Dios_ –pensé-,_ esta hermosa dama me roba el aliento…" _Y lo decía literalmente, aunque no necesitara el oxigeno.

Tomé su mano y empecé a hacer círculos en el dorso con mi pulgar. Admiramos cómo el cielo, luego de un hermoso atardecer, cambiaba de azul a naranja, de naranja a rosado, de rosado a morado, de morado a azul oscuro, y de azul oscuro a negro. Pronto el lienzo oscuro se llenó de pequeñas estrellas, rodeando a una luna llena.

-Fue lindo….

-Como cada noche…

-Pero no todas las noches estoy contigo en un hermoso prado, luego de haber tenido un día hermoso y haber visto un atardecer como este…

-Te amo.

-Te amo.

Ahora me incliné hacia ella y la besé. Pasé una mano por su cabeza y el otro brazo por su espalda y la atraje hacia mi. Ella unió sus manos detrás de mi cuello. Besé sus labios, besé sus mejillas, besé su cuello, besé su mandíbula, besé su nariz, besé su frente. Puse mi frente en la suya, y le di unos pequeños besos en los labios.

-Oh, Carlisle… -suspiró Esme.

-Mi vida, mi amor… -nos pusimos de rodillas, frente a frente, y le tomé las manos. La luz de la luna la hacia ver aún más pálida, pero hermosa. _"¡Santo Dios! _–pensé_-. Mi amada es hermosa dónde, cuándo y cómo sea…"-, _me gustaría recordar y reafirmar una promesa…

-¿Cuál, mi cielo? –Esme entrecerró los ojos y ladeó la cabeza. Ese gesto suyo era adorable.

-Yo, Carlisle Cullen, te prometo a ti, Esme Ann Platt de Cullen –Esme abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se quedó sin habla y sólo colocó su mano sobre sus labios-, mi amada y adorada esposa, amarte y cuidarte, protegerte y ayudarte, en la tranquilidad y en la persecución, en las tristezas y alegrías, en la riqueza o pobreza, por toda la eternidad –metí la mano al bolsillo y saqué el anillo que Alice había mandado a Emmett a comprar: un delicado aro de oro blanco entrelazado con pequeñas esmeraldas alrededor. Se lo coloqué a Esme en el dedo anular, junto a anillo de bodas que siempre usaba.

-Yo… -la emoción embragaba a Esme, haciendo temblar levemente su voz-. Mi amor, no sé qué decir….

-No es necesario, cariño –meneé la cabeza, y la atraje a mi pecho, acunándola en mis brazos.

-Voy a improvisar… -dijo al fin, y se separó de mi, mirándome a los ojos.

-Yo, Esme Ann Platt de Cullen, te prometo a ti, Carlisle Cullen… -titubeó-, mi amante y querido esposo, amarte y apoyarte…. Ayudarte y quererte, en la paz y cuando haya problemas… cuando estemos felices y cuando vengan las penas, estemos en la situación que estemos, por toda la eternidad… -nos abrazamos. Después me puse de pie, y ayude a Esme a levantarse y nos besamos.

-Es hora de ir a casa, mi vida –le susurré y ella asintió. Recogí el saco y nos dirigimos al Jeep. Abrí la puerta del copiloto y tomé la mano de Esme para ayudarla a subir. Rodeé el Jeep y me subí. Emprendimos el regreso a casa.

-En serio, Carlisle… -se acercó a mi y recargó su cabeza en mi hombro. Yo le pasé el brazo por su espalda-, este día fue mágico… Muchísimas gracias, amor.

-Me alegra que te haya gustado, que te hayas divertido… No sabes lo feliz que me hace verte contenta, mi cielo…

-Alice tenia razón… -reflexionó-. Dijo que si la obedecía, saldría perfecto, y así fue…

-No lo hubiera imaginado mejor… -era cierto. Alice fue un genio, ella fue el cerebro que organizó casi todo, y a ella, y bueno, a los chicos, les debía este gran día.

Llegamos a casa, y metimos el Jeep al garaje. El Volvo y el convertible no estaban. "Gracias a Dios que aún no llegan…" Le besé la frente a Esme y salí del Jeep. De nuevo le abrí la puerta y entramos a la casa.

-Aún falta algo… -tomé su mano y subimos las escaleras. Dejé el saco en el pasamanos de las escaleras.- Una última sorpresa, cielo –le sonreí y le tapé los ojos con las manos.

-Creo que podría acostumbrarme a las sorpresas… -murmuró.

Entramos a la habitación y la senté en el canapé que teníamos junto a la ventana.

-Voy a destaparte los ojos, pero necesito que los mantengas cerrados, ¿si?- le expliqué.

-Claro.

Le destapé los ojos y me dirigí al tocador, sacando el cajón. Quité el fondo doble y encontré el sobre que buscaba. Encendí la luz, pero la puse tenue de nuevo. Volvo con Esme y puse el sobre en su regazo. Me hinqué frente a ella.

-Ya puedes abrirlos, cariño.

Esme abrió los ojos. Recorrió la habitación con la vista. Alice la había llenado de pétalos de rosas blancas y rojas, tanto el piso como el canapé y la cama. Miró el sobre y lo examinó.

-¿Qué es? –me miró expectante. Le sonreí.

-Ábrelo y descúbrelo –la animé. No podía esperar a ver su expresión.

Lo abrió y sacó una hoja azul de propiedad. La leyó en silencio y su expresión pasó del ceño fruncido de confusión a los ojos y boca abiertos de sorpresa.

-Es… ¡Vaya! –se puso una mano sobre la boca-. Es… Carlisle, ¿me has regalado una isla? –me reí.

-Así es, mi amor. Eres una reina y mereces tu propio reino. Isla Esme es tuya.

-No lo puedo creer… -Esme respiró profundo.

-Pues créelo, cielo. Mañana a mediodía partimos a que la conozcas… -su expresión de sorpresa fue tan adorable, que no resistí y la abracé.

-Carlisle, esto es demasiado… No debiste…

-Te dije que te debía una gran disculpa… Además, es nuestro aniversario.

-Pero aún así…

Me aparté un poco de ella y la observé. Su tierna mirada, sus dulces labios…

La besé. Acaricié su rostro, su cuello, su espalda…. Ella se aferró a mi cuello y entrelazó sus piernas en mi cintura. La sujeté de la cintura y la llevé a la cama. Mientras nos besábamos, ella desabotonó mi camisa y yo le desabroché el vestido. Un beso apasionado nos llevó más allá…. Y volamos…. _(N/A: ¿a qué te acuerda eso, Vane?)_

--

**Bien, pues eso es todo por hoy. El próximo capitulo es el final. Espero sus reviews…**

**Saludos!**


	4. Y la sorpresa aún no termina

Los personajes aquí presentados pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Stephenie Meyer. Mía, sólo la idea de la _sorpresa_.

Es un obsequio para mi querida amiga VvGs67… Ahora tiene una nueva historia, muy linda. Pasen a leerla! Se llama "L'amour dans l'école de médecine"

Gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron reviews. ¡Son un amor! Espero que disfruten este capitulo, ya que es el ultimo. Un saludo en especial a lecaosma.

--

_**Esme POV**_

El amanecer llegó mientras Carlisle y permanecíamos juntos, debajo de las sábanas. Se oyeron dos autos entrando al garaje.

-Ya llegaron…- comenté.

-Se tomaron muy enserio mi advertencia…

-Qué bueno.

Nos reímos. Yo pensé en todo lo que había pasado ayer, y suspiré satisfecha. Carlisle me besó en la frente.

-Eh, ¿podrían pensar en algo más? Como traducir el himno de inglés a latín… -se quejó Edward-. Yo no quería saber tanto- todos nos reímos, incluso él.

-Vamos, cariño – me dijo Carlisle. Nos levantamos y vestimos. Después nos reunimos con los chicos en la sala. Ya habían acomodado los muebles en la habitación.

-Buenos días, par de gorrioncitos enamorados- saludó Emmett, riendo entredientes.

-¡Emmett!- lo reprendió Rosalie, luego nos miró-. Se ven contentos, papá, mamá… ¿Se divirtieron mucho?

-Ni que lo digas, Rose….- contestó Carlisle sonriendo.

Edward frunció el ceño, y saludándonos con una inclinación de cabeza, se dirigió a su cuarto tatareando la Novena Sinfonía.

-¡Seguro! – asintió Alice-. Yo lo vi todo…

-¿Huh?- me apené, y la miré desconcertada.

-Es decir… -bajó la vista-, no exactamente todo… pero sé que lo disfrutaron… -se mordió el labio.

-Aún siento su alegría, y amor… y su emoción, y su amor…- la expresión de Jasper denotaba su confusión. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados.

-Este… Jasper… creo que lo estás dejando fluir, ¿sabes? – Emmett estaba un poco nervioso.

-¡Emmett!- gruñó Edward desde su habitación-. Jasper, ¡por favor!

-Oh, lo siento – se disculpó el aludido, e inmediatamente sentimos paz y tranquilidad. Alice lo abrazó. Rosalie se sentó en un sofá y Emmett junto a ella. Carlisle tomó asiento en el descasabrazos del otro sofá y , abrazándome de la cintura, me atrajo hacia él.

-Bueno, chicos- inquirió Carlisle-, ¿dónde pasaron la noche?

-Oh, bien- respondió Alice desde los brazos de Jasper-, pues pasamos la tarde en Port Angeles. Fuimos al centro comercial a The Game Zone a que estos "niños" –miró a Emmett, Jasper y hacia la habitación de Edward- jugaran un rato…

-Mucho rato…-comentó Rosalie.

-Bella comió pizza, Rose y yo vimos vestidos para la graduación, fuimos al cine… y después dejamos a Bella en casa….

-Y como Charlie tuvo que hacer guardia nocturna- interrumpió Emmett entre risas-, decidimos quedarnos con Bella…. ¡Fue genial!

-Vimos mas películas, platicamos, jugamos a "la botella"…- continuó Jasper.

-Y Bella se durmió…- apuntó Rosalie.

Emmett estalló en risas. Jasper y Alice rieron. Rosalie sólo sonrió. Escuché a Edward gruñir un poco mas fuerte.

-¡Y comenzó a hablar en sueños!- más carcajadas de Emmett-. Empezó a decir que Edward….

-EMMETT CULLEN –gritó furioso Edward-, SI SIGUES HABLANDO VOY A DECIRLES A TODOS LO DE LA SEMANA PASADA –Emmett guardó silencio, asustado-, Y PARA LOS DEMÁS, SI SE SIGUEN RIENDO, PREGUNTENLE A ALICE QUÉ HARÉ…- los chicos miraron a Alice, quien tenía cara de espanto.

-Nada bueno… susurró, negando con la cabeza. Jasper y Rosalie dejaron de sonreír.

-¡Gracias!- dijo Edward. Carlisle y yo nos reímos.

-Me alegra que se hayan divertido, chicos…- les dije.

-Esme, creo que es hora de empezar a alistarnos…- comentó Carlisle, y nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación.

-Mamá, mamá- Alice corrió y se interpuso en la puerta, impidiéndonos el paso-, ¿verdad que me vas a dejar hacer tu maleta?- me miró con su famoso pucherito, luego posó su mirada en Carlisle-. Y tu también, ¿verdad papá?

Carlisle y yo intercambiamos miradas. No podíamos resistir ese gesto. Nos rendimos y asentimos.

-¡Genial!- nos besó en la mejilla y entramos a la habitación.

Mientras Carlisle y yo poníamos un poco de orden, Alice metió ropa metódicamente en cuatro grandes maletas.

-Nunca se sabe- nos dijo cuando vio que la mirábamos fijamente.

En un rato mas, Alice abandonó la habitación y nos vestimos. A las once ya estábamos listos, con las maletas en el coche de Carlisle, y los chicos despidiéndonos.

-Nos vemos, chicos… -abracé y besé a cada uno.

-Edward, eres la voz de la cordura aquí- miró seriamente a Edward-, te dejo a cargo esta semana. Confío en ti- mi hijo sonrió maliciosamente, mirando a sus hermanos.

-¡Edward!- chilló Alice. Sin duda vio lo que tenia pensado Edward.

-Cariño- me dirigí a él-, por favor, sé considerado, ¿entendido?

-Si, mamá- asintió.

-Ok. Emmett, si quiebras algo, busca reponerlo antes de que vuelva, y tu y Rosalie, por favor, nada de espectáculos- los miré fijamente. Apenados, asintieron-. Alice, no molestes demasiado a Bella. Si no quiere ser tu Barbie Bella, no la obligues ni le hagas tu carita, ¿si?- Alice puso cara de inocencia y susurró un "si"-. Jasper, cuidala- la abrazó cariñosamente. Eso me sonó a un "si".

-Bien chicos, recuerden lo que dijo Esme- les dijo Carlisle-. Y Edward, ya sabes. En fin, volvemos en una semana. Cuídense. Y cuiden a Bella.

-Adiós, corazones- Carlisle me abrió la puerta del auto y entré. Luego él se subió al asiento del conductor.

-Diviértanse.

-Los extrañaremos.

Salimos de la casa, y avanzamos por la carretera.

-Sé que te encantará- Carlisle pasó un brazo por mis hombros y me atrajo hacia él.

-¿En serio?¿Alice te dijo? – le bromee.

-No, pero te conozco, lo suficiente para saberlo- respondió.

Lo besé en la línea de la mandíbula.

-Mi amor, ¿te he dicho cuánto te amo?- inquirí. Él se rio.

-Demasiadas veces, mi vida, tantas como yo a ti.

Suspiré. Este estaba siendo mi mejor aniversario. Y eso que todavía no terminaba….

--

**Ok, vale. Espero sus reviews… ¡Un gran saludo! Oh, pasen por mis otras historias.**

**Chao!**


End file.
